Devices for the inductive transmission of electrical energy are generally known from the related art. As a rule, they include a primary side, on which the energy to be transmitted is provided and transmitted, and a secondary side, which receives and processes the transmitted energy. The secondary and primary sides both have an induction coil for the inductive transmission. The induction coil of the secondary side is excited by the induction coil of the primary side and in this way routes energy into the system of the secondary side, which is supplied to a consumer or a rechargeable battery, for example. A communications device assigned to the secondary side allows the transmission of information from the secondary side to the primary side, e.g., in order to verify, prior to a charging process, that the charging process may take place, for instance because a properly developed model is involved, which safely cooperates with the charge device or the primary side. Known communications devices operate according to what is known as the load modulation method, in which the communication usually is required for regulating the energy transfer. In the load modulation method, the load of the induction coil is modulated on the secondary side. The results that come about are able to be received on the primary side and be analyzed with the aid of a corresponding evaluation unit. Such methods, for example, are used in RFID systems (RFID=radio-frequency identification/identification with the aid of electromagnetic waves). In contrast to RFID applications, in which the output to be transmitted is rather low, the outputs/energies to be transmitted in inductive energy transmission systems are considerably greater. Considerable power dissipation by the secondary communications device must therefore be expected in the load modulation. The losses reduce the efficiency of the entire system and contribute to noticeable heating, especially of the battery on the secondary side. This may become critical when predefined maximum temperatures of the battery are reached or exceeded.